


lost in you

by makkios



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkios/pseuds/makkios
Summary: The two of you were drunk in love
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	lost in you

The music thumped in his ears, the beat echoing deep within him; he could feel it in his chest as if it was his own heart beating. Your smile shone even in the darkness of the low party lights. It was so obvious that you were tipsy; the way you danced so freely with a wide smile on your face, you went so close to him with arms wrapping around his neck and your face ghosting over his own. The lyrics were indiscernible to him - hell it could’ve been Spanish for all he knew, all he knew was that your lips formed a flirty smile as you sang, joy pouring from your eyes as you cupped his cheeks. Still mumbling the lyrics to the track playing in the background, you brought his face in for a kiss.

God did he love you — it was a terrifying feeling, the way he would eat the world raw just for you. When you arrived in his life, full of gleaming smiles and loving words, he couldn’t help but throw himself headfirst into the tempting glowing sea that was a relationship with you. The thought of being put in a position where the two of you were like his parents, screaming matches, and bared teeth, made him sick to the stomach. He couldn’t have that; not with you.

Kuroo had never been so happy about making such an impulsive decision before. He’s sure about you, he knows that much, especially in moments like this where you stick your tongue out at him, red from the soft strawberry candy you had been chewing seconds before. Your face was scrunched up at the jab he had taken at you, a soft chuckle leaving his lips.

He’s sure when he leans in and gives you a kiss, the fruity taste of the candy staining your lips melting into his. He’d take whatever you’d give him, preferably the sweet taste of strawberry hi-chew, but if you decided to give him the bitter taste of tobacco he wouldn’t care. Not as long as it was you.

He never wants to stop kissing you, but you need oxygen and so you part, a soft grin on your face. Part of him wants to believe that he’d only need you to survive, you and your fruit-flavored lips, oxygen be damned. He remembers your taste back when he first met you. Your first kiss had been minty and soft; the second one tasted like the chocolate dessert you had just finished eating; the third one was a blur but it was bitter with alcohol — he remembers the distinct taste of cherry. 

But no matter what, you had always been so sweet to him. Your lips and your words, even your touches. 

He almost felt like you weren’t real, but how could you not be when you had your forehead pressed against his, the deafening music blasting around you, your hands caressing his arms. Other times, once the crowd had become a blur, he knows you’re there when your hand reaches for his sleeve. There’s a small smile on your lips as he grabs onto your hand, giving it a small squeeze, your fingers seemingly made of silk compared to his calloused ones.

The venue seems to reek of alcohol and something he can’t quite place, but all that is gone when he buries his face in your neck, your familiar smell enveloping him. Giggles leave your throat and you can feel your boy smile against your skin, his lips placing a soft kiss on the spot. 

“How’re you feeling, Tetsu?” Your slightly inebriated giggles made him smile and he holds your tumbling body even closer, the song playing in the background slowing down just in time.

“Never better, I could stay here forever if you wanted me to,” A soft hum left your lips, ignoring the way your skin burned at his words.

You felt the same way after all, like you had the whole world in your arms; the meaning of life itself unfurled before you when you kissed his lips.


End file.
